Shogun Vs The Kamikazes
by KamikazePyro
Summary: Leave a review. It's set at a Dark Tournament kind of place. No characters from the show yet, just new ones I made up. The chapters get better as they go.
1. Stage 1: Zombies

**A/N:** As the summary said, this is pretty roughly done. But I'm starting to do more in the chapters. Oh, and as not confuse anyone, the Keiko that's in here isn't the same Keiko, it's just the same name, sorry (this goes for Shygome of Inuyasha as well). None of the original characters will be in here, well, for now. A character in here has an attack called the Darkness Flame, and yeah, it's in a lot of ways similar to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but it's really a different attack. That's all for now. Oh, Part 3 should be done soon, it's taking a lot longer than I thought it'd take.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shogun vs. Team Kamikaze

Stage 1: Zombies

The stage is set for all the team to fight. Shogun and his father Shayman watch as all the teams enter the arena. They see Team Bitch-slap and Team Kamikaze become friends and they don't like that. They start to come up with a plan to destroy both teams.

The arena gets filled with a couple hundred humans and, as an added surprise, demons disguised as humans!

Every seat in the arena is filled. All of the teams participating in the tournament stand in the gigantic ring. When they're all in the center of the ring, Shogun greets them personally, saying they'll all be missed greatly. As they look on in shock, the ring explodes, killing all of the teams. Shogun laughs and tells the audience that he is the ultimate fighter and no one can beat him. He goes on to explain that he destroyed the other teams because he feels he shouldn't waste his time fighting inferior warriors.

As the audience looks on in shock, a voice can be heard from one of the entrances. It's Hakurosan, the leader of Team Kamikaze. Shogun looks at him in complete surprise and orders him to explain how he's still alive. Hakurosan tells him that he and his whole team got held up at the front entrance by a gang of zombies, therefore surviving the mass homicide. Shogun is furious and orders all of his zombie slaves to attack Hakurosan.

Not two seconds later after Shogun says that, a slew of zombies comes out of the other entrances into the arena and attacks Hakurosan. He easily destroys several of them but every time he destroys one ten more come out. After fighting for what seems to be a losing battle, Hakurosan jumps down to the destroyed arena floor, continuing to fight off the endless horde of blood-thirsty zombies. He can't continue on fighting the endless horde of zombies and it starts to show; there are just too many of them and he doesn't want to waste his energy on such a minor threat. Shogun grins deviously as the zombies surround Hakurosan.

The zombies move in on Hakurosan, their mouths gaping and showing yellow, jagged teeth. Hakurosan puts his guard up and accepts his fate, but then out of nowhere, Drakosun appears next to Hakurosan and pulls out his Vampire Fang Sword. Ankorosun shows up on the other side of Hakurosan with his Angel Wing Crossbow in his hands. The three defend themselves against the zombie offense. The zombies start piling up quickly now that Hakurosan has help.


	2. Stage 2: Shogun Form 2 & 3

**Shogun vs. Team Kamikaze**

[All right, this starts right after Stage 1. I'm not going to waste time giving a summary of what happened in Stage 1 so go read it yourself, otherwise this part probably won't make sense. Stage 3 will be up when I finish it soon. In this part there's more violence and action, and more characters are introduced. Sorry for the lack of detail, I'll go over it and redo it later on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stage 2: Shogun Form 2 & 3

Shogun gets angry and demands that the second wave of zombies comes in. After waiting two minutes with no more zombies coming, Shogun wonders why his zombies haven't come. From the top of the arena walls, Hiekurasan yells out to Shogun. He tells Shogun that the reason he wasn't down there fighting the zombies was because he had to deal with a certain group of zombies outside the arena. Hearing this, Shogun becomes enraged and starts to walk away but Hakurosan challenges him to a fight. Shogun laughs and accepts. He presses a button and another ring rises up from the ground, replacing the destroyed one.

Shogun jumps down and waits for his opponent to step up to the plate. Hakurosan begins to enter the ring but Ankorosun stops him, saying he wants a shot at Shogun for destroying the other teams. Hakurosan asks if Ankorosun is sure, and Ankorosun replies with a simple, "Yeah." Hakurosan nods in approval and Ankorosun enters the ring.

"So now I have to destroy you to get to Hakurosan?" Shogun laughs.

"You're gonna pay for every team you killed!" Ankorosun shouts, lunging at Shogun.

"Bring it on!" Shogun chuckles and tilts his head back, laughing up a storm.

Ankorosun throws a left hook and hits Shogun in the cheek, then follows up with a melee of kicks, knees, elbows, and punches. Shogun takes all of the hits and falls to the concrete floor. He lifts himself up only to get knocked back down by Ankorosun. The vengeful warrior shoots a powerful energy blast at Shogun and gets a direct hit. Shogun gets up and laughs. Ankorosun grunts and unloads a large volley of energy balls at Shogun, all of which hit and knocks Shogun to the edge of the ring.

"This is too easy," Hakurosan says.

"It is," Hiekurasan responds.

"Holy shit, Ankorosun just got hit!" Drakosun yells, watching Shogun land a thunderous punch to Ankorosun's temple.

Ankorosun is rocked by Shogun's punch, falling to his knees. Shogun lifts his right knee and slams it into Ankorosun's face, sending him flying through the air. Shogun jumps up and elbows Ankorosun in the gut, sending him back down to the ring. Ankorosun rises to his feet and dodges a right hook, only to get hit from the other side with a left hook. Shogun unleashes a powerful melee on Ankorosun, slamming him ten feet into the ground, right through the ring. Ankorosun doesn't look too good now.

Shogun jumps down into the hole he made with Ankorosun and picks him up by the head. He throws him on top of the ring and jumps up with him. He jumps high into the air and lands on Ankorosun's stomach. Ankorosun's mouth opens and blood shoots out with a deafening scream. Shogun jumps back up and lands on Ankorosun's stomach again. Ankorosun lets out another painful scream.

"Dammit, we can't just stand here doing nothing," Hakurosan says, gritting his teeth.

Drakosun says, "He won't give up, don't worry. We can win this."

"Fuck! This is pointless," Hakurosan says. "I wish I hadn't have let him go alone."

Shogun stands beside Ankorosun's crushed body and smiles maniacally. He positions his hand over Ankorosun's face and a small gray orb forms in his palm. It floats off of his palm and in front of Ankorosun's face. Ankorosun grunts in pain as the orb expands and covers his face. It suddenly explodes in a blaze of light, seemingly destroying Ankorosun's entire head. The blazing light blinds everyone for a few seconds.

When visibility returns, Team Kamikaze stands in shock. Ankorosun isn't in the ring, but Shogun is. He's smiling at the Kamikazes.

"Who's next?" Shogun asks, laughing.

Hakurosan snarls and yells, "What did you do to Ankorosun?!"

"I ended his miserable life!" Shogun says. "He was a waste of blood and space. You'll be thanking me by this time next year, trust me on that."

Hakurosan clenches his fists angrily and starts walking toward the ring, when a hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. He turns his head and sees Hiekurasan staring him in the eyes. He sees a fire burning in Hiekurasan's eyes; he knows what's next.

"It's not your turn yet," Hiekurasan says quietly, stepping in front of Hakurosan. "This bastard is mine."

"Fuck that guy up for me," Hakurosan says angrily, gritting his teeth.

Hiekurasan nods and jumps into the ring with Shogun.

"You're gonna pay for killing all of my zombies," Shogun says.

"They were a waste of blood and space," Hiekurasan says, grinning as he taunts Shogun. "I ended their miserable lives. You'll be thanking me by this time next year, trust me on that."

"You think you're funny?" Shogun growls. "Mock me all you want. In the end it won't matter. You'll be dead – nothing but shreds of hair and flesh in the wind!"

"I'm so scared," Hiekurasan says bluntly. "Are we going to talk all day or fight?"

Shogun throws a volley of energy beams at Hiekurasan, all of which miss him as he jumps out of the way. Shogun snarls furiously and jumps into the air after Hiekurasan, thrashing at him with his thick arms. Hiekurasan jumps out of Shogun's reach and lands on the ring surface. He turns and swings his left arm, hitting Shogun in the cheek as he appears behind him.

"Whoa, he's really concentrating," Drakosun says in awe of Hiekurasan's determination in the ring. "He's taken every prior fight lightly, but now he's actually trying to win. Incredible."

"Hakurosan, Drakosun, I'm so glad to see you guys," Shygome says, running up to them from one of the entrances. She's wearing her usual fishnet attire.

"Shygome, what are you doing here?" Hakurosan asks. "It's too dangerous. You could distract Hiekurasan!"

"I'm sorry," Shygome says. "I can't distract him. If anything I should give him more inspiration to keep fighting that monster."

She looks around and doesn't see Ankorosun. She asks where he is and Hakurosan tells her. She chokes back tears as Hakurosan pulls her in close and comforts her. He stares back up at the ring, where Hiekurasan is holding his own against Shogun.

"You can't keep this up forever, mortal!" Shogun yells.

Hiekurasan doesn't answer. He jumps over Shogun's head, flips upside down, pulls out his Fire Sword and flies down toward Shogun's head. He reaches the sword out and stabs Shogun's head, forcing the sword deep into his skull and down through his neck. Everyone in the crowd gasps at this.

"Did he win?" Hakurosan asks.

"No, this isn't over yet," Drakosun says.

Hiekurasan rips his Fire Sword out of Shogun's head and neck, and lands on his feet behind him. Shogun stands motionless for a moment, but then cracks a smile. Hiekurasan frowns and lunges at Shogun, slashing and hacking away at him at light-speeds.

"I can't see him," Shygome says with a bit of worry in her voice. "He's moving too fast."

Drakosun grins and says, "He's moving ten times faster than the speed of light at the moment. For him…that's hardly fast."

"How fast can he go?"

"I've seen him go three hundred times faster than the speed of light. But that was only when he was fighting for you, and that was a while ago, so he could go way faster than that by now I'm thinking."

"Do you think he stands a chance against Shogun?"

"It's hard to tell at this point. Shogun survived a blow from Hiekurasan's sword that would have killed anyone else. If he can do that it's hard to tell what else he's capable of."

"Oh."

Shygome looks up at the fight as Hiekurasan comes into view again. He twirls his sword and stands straight up, staring at his latest massacre. Shogun looks severely mutilated, almost to the point of not being recognizable.

"Shit, that's not good," Drakosun says.

"Yeah, Shogun is in a lot of trouble now," Hakurosan says.

"No, it's not good for Hiekurasan."

"What?"

"That last attack was one of Hiekurasan's most fatal attacks. Shogun doesn't look like he's dead, only wounded."

"Why doesn't Hiekurasan just do his strongest attack and finish the fight?"

"…I don't know."

"Uh oh, Shogun is moving."

In the ring, Shogun's mutilated body starts twitching around crazily. Hiekurasan stares emotionlessly as this happens.

"You should feel lucky, mortal," Shogun chuckles. "You're the first person to witness my second transformation!"

"What?!" Hiekurasan's eyes widen as Shogun gets in a battle pose and yells loudly.

The ground begins to shake as Shogun transforms. His head grows larger and two huge veins forms on each side of his neck. Gray electricity begins to crackle around Shogun's body. His muscles grow twice as big, especially his shoulders and chest. He grows almost two feet taller in a second. All of his hair disappears and a thick layer of bone grows over his head. A large bladelike object grows on both of his forearms.

"Do you feel that?" Hakurosan asks Drakosun.

"Yes, it's not good," Drakosun replies.

"What is—Oh, I can even feel it," Shygome says weakly.

Drakosun quietly says, "Shogun's power just doubled…and it's still rising."

Hiekurasan clenches his Fire Sword tightly and gets in a battle position. He feels Shogun's drastic boost in power. Shogun raises his arms and then lets them fall to his sides. As they fall a shockwave of electricity shoots out and causes the ring to crack in half slightly. Hiekurasan stares a hole through Shogun as he waits to see what he'll do.

On the sidelines, Shygome's best friend Keiko arrives, much to Drakosun's displeasure.

"I thought I told you not to come here," Drakosun says. "You'll get hurt."

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Keiko says.

"I am," Drakosun replies, bringing her close to him. "Where are the others?"

Keiko looks over to Shygome. "I don't know, Drako. I couldn't find them. But I found Angosan and Domosun. They were headed to the boat. They said they had no reason to be here anymore."

Drakosun laughs stoutly, saying, "We could use the help now."

Keiko leans her head in on his chest.

In the ring, Shogun hasn't moved at all. Hiekurasan is still in his battle position, waiting silently.

Finally, Shogun speaks. His voice is much deeper and slightly distorted. "Mortal, I admire your valor and courage. No other warrior, mortal or not, has stood against me this long. Not even your teammate Ankorosun could stand against me this long. You should feel special."

"I'll feel special when I have your oversized head on my sword," Hiekurasan says, examining Shogun's new outline.

"I give you a compliment and you return the favor with an insult," Shogun frowns angrily. "You will feel what it's like to have your heart ripped from your chest, and your spine plucked bone by bone from your back."

Hiekurasan doesn't say anything. Shogun starts running toward Hiekurasan, moving six times as fast as he did before the transformation. Hiekurasan crouches down and then jumps high into the air as Shogun throws a fist at him. Shogun stands still as Hiekurasan drops down and slashes at the back of his neck. The Fire Sword bursts into a long flame as it hits Shogun's neck. Shogun turns around and grabs the sword. He lifts it up swiftly, bringing Hiekurasan with it. Hiekurasan lets go of the sword as Shogun holds it in front of his mutated face and examines it. He holds up his other hand and stabs the sword into it, but the sword doesn't go through his hand. Instead it shatters on contact, surprising Hiekurasan and his teammates.

Shygome gasps as the sword shatters. "Oh no."

"I thought the sword was unbreakable!" Drakosun says, stunned. "Shogun must be stronger than we thought."

"He's killed Ankorosun and broken Hiekurasan's sword," Hakurosan says. "He's stronger than all of us…!"

Keiko glances up at Drakosun and then returns her attention to the ring.

Shogun is going for Hiekurasan again, reaching out his long, muscular arms. Hiekurasan dodges two right hooks and narrowly ducks a fatal left hook. Hiekurasan slides under Shogun, punching the insides of Shogun's knees as he slides underneath. Shogun turns and watches as Hiekurasan rises and kicks him in the chin. Shogun's head barely moves as Hiekurasan's knee hits it. Hiekurasan unloads a series of melee attacks on Shogun, all of which don't seem to do much to the behemoth. As Hiekurasan is attacking him, Shogun punches him in the chest, sending him flying out of the ring at 90 miles an hour.

Hiekurasan flies out of the hole in the guard wall and attacks Shogun again, continuing his series of melee attacks. Shogun doesn't seem affected by his attacks at all, and starts to fight back. He grabs Hiekurasan's left arm and lifts him into the air. He squeezes the arm tightly, causing Hiekurasan to scream in pain. Shogun smiles and squeezes even harder. Hiekurasan's eyes are wide, his teeth are squeezing together, and he's struggling to get out of Shogun's grip. He takes in a deep breath and starts wildly kicking Shogun in the face. Shogun grunts and releases Hiekurasan as he punches him in the gut. Hiekurasan lands on his feet twenty feet away, looking down at his arm, which is already heavily bruised, the upper bone fractured.

"This isn't good," Drakosun says. "Hiekurasan's arm is wounded. Without it he won't be able to use his Darkness Flame attack."

Shygome looks over to him for a second. "He can still win, right?"

"I don't know, Shygome," Drakosun says.

Shogun speeds toward Hiekurasan quickly, giving Hiekurasan no time to defend himself. He punches Hiekurasan in the gut and then hits the warrior in the face with his palm. The warrior dodges a left hook from Shogun but is hit with a right knee to the face. Hiekurasan spits out blood as he's brutally smashes in the face several times with Shogun's huge knee, which is bigger than his entire head. Shogun smirks and grabs Hiekurasan by the head; his entire hand is bigger than the warrior's face.

"You will feel your heart being ripped from your chest in a moment's time," Shogun says, cocking back his other hand.

From the side, Hiekurasan can see his team looking on in fright. He sees Shygome and the look on her face. Fearing disappointing her, he focuses on Shogun now.

"Tell me how it feels!" Shogun shouts as he shoots his hand into Hiekurasan's chest.

The hand bursts right through the warrior's body. Shogun's hand can be seen on the other side holding the warrior's heart. Shogun starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hiekurasan asks from beside Shogun.

Shogun looks down in horror as he sees Hiekurasan right next to him. He looks back at the body and watches as it disintegrates before his eyes.

"Yes! I knew it couldn't end like that," Hakurosan yells in glee.

Shygome smiles in reprieve. Her heartbeat slows down.

Hiekurasan twists around violently, extending his leg and kicking Shogun in the side. Shogun skids back a few feet, enough for Hiekurasan to make his next move. He powers up and shoots a black-flame energy orb at Shogun, then jumps and follows closely behind it. Shogun knocks the energy orb out of his way but doesn't expect Hiekurasan to be behind it. The warrior uppercuts him, spins, and dragon punches him in the throat. Shogun chokes on his own saliva but regains his composure, swinging at Hiekurasan, who dodges and flip-kicks him in the neck.

Shogun grows annoyed and throws his hands up into the air. A gray battle aura surrounds him and blocks an oncoming punch from Hiekurasan, pushing him back a few yards.

"I don't know how you got stronger this fast," Shogun says angrily. "But it won't matter when I transform again."

Hiekurasan looks unimpressed. "Transform as many times as you'd like. It matters not to me."

Shogun snorts then crosses his arms in an X form in front of his chest. He mumbles something then his body drastically grows, his muscles bulging twice as big. Gray spheres shoots down from the sky and attempt to hit Hiekurasan, but he moves out of the way. Shogun laughs and looks at Hiekurasan.

"That's your big transformation?" Hiekurasan questions.

Shogun merely smirks and then suddenly blurs out of vision. He blurs in back of Hiekurasan and elbows him in the back of the neck. Hiekurasan flips forward and lands on his feet. Shogun blurs out and blurs back in front of the warrior. Before Hiekurasan can do anything Shogun slams his giant fist into his face. Hiekurasan's face almost smashes in as the fist hits. It sends him into the air a few feet when Shogun grabs him and tosses him into the ring, creating a big crater. Hiekurasan starts to stand up but Shogun blurs up to him and pounds him back into the ground. He continues pounding the warrior into the ground and then stops and stands, looking at his prey. He blurs into the air and then points his open palm at the downed warrior. A gray-yellow energy orb forms and grows in size until it's the size of a minivan. It shoots off of Shogun's hand and lands in the crater.

Yellow rays shine for a second and then disappear. Shogun lands in the ring.

The referee starts the count.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

Hiekurasan rises out of the crater, much to everyone's surprise. He brushes off his wounded left shoulder and jumps at Shogun, only to receive a boot to the face. He jumps up and continues fighting.

Outside the ring, his team is in disbelief that he's still going after that last big energy orb. Keiko and Drakosun are holding each other tightly throughout. Hakurosan is watching the fight intently, not taking his eyes off it for a second. Shygome looks away from the fight, finding herself staring jealously at Keiko and Drakosun.

She looks down at her feet, wondering about her future after this fight is finished.

"Goddamn MORTAL!!!" Shogun shouts, blasting Hiekurasan with a gigantic Gun Death Ball.

Hiekurasan recovers from the blast and jumps at Shogun. Shogun grabs Hiekurasan by the neck and slams him into the ring. He jumps into the air and falls back down on Hiekurasan's body, causing Hiekurasan to yell out in enormous pain. Shogun jumps up and does this again, and again, and again, and again, and once again. He goes for a seventh time but Hiekurasan blurs out of the way and Shogun stops in mid-fall.

Hiekurasan blurs back into view on his teammates' side. He stumbles over his feet but regains his stance quickly. He's breathing hard and hunched over a bit in pain.

"Looks like Shogun is taking his toll on his him," Keiko comments in a sad tone. "I hope he doesn't lose."

"He won't!" Shygome blurts out with grief in her voice. "He'll win, just wait. He can't lose…he won't let himself…be killed by that monster…"

Keiko cracks a small, comforting grin. "Hey, don't worry. I know he promised he wouldn't let you down."

"Look, Hiekurasan is powering up for something!" Hakurosan says in surprise.

Shogun is walking slowly toward the wounded Hiekurasan, a huge grin on his face. Hiekurasan is holding out his right arm, red and black swirls covering it. He grunts and a basketball sized energy orb comes into his hand.

"Now you'll feel the power of the Darkness Flame," Hiekurasan says.

Drakosun gasps. "That's much smaller than the normal Darkness Flame. Hiekurasan must really be low on energy if that's the biggest he can get it."

Shogun reaches out for Hiekurasan but gets blasted with the Darkness Flame. A red glare blinds everyone. When it clears, Hiekurasan is standing straight up, and Shogun is on the ring floor, bound by red and black rings. He looks surprised.

"I should have known," Drakosun says, grinning.

"What?" Keiko asks him.

Grinning, Drakosun explains, "That wasn't the Darkness Flame. It was merely a setup for it – something to hold Shogun while Hiekurasan prepares for the real Darkness Flame. I have a feeling we're about to see Hiekurasan try to finish the fight now."

"He'll definitely win now," Shygome says happily. "No one can survive the Darkness Flame."

"I hope you're right," Keiko says. "If that doesn't work nothing will."

"But with only one arm will he be able to sustain the incredible amount of energy the Darkness Flame calls for?" Drakosun asks the group.

They look up at the ring in apprehension, seeing a bloody red aura growing around Hiekurasan. Shogun is still bound in the red and black rings, but he doesn't seem to be fighting to get out of them…


End file.
